Multicast is often the preferred method of communication for many common network distribution applications. This is so because multicast is a bandwidth-conserving technology that reduces traffic by simultaneously delivering data to multiple hosts, or receivers. Once receivers have joined a multicast group, a server or source responsible for sending content need only send the content to the multicast group address, rather than sending the content to each individual receiver or to all receivers on the network.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternative falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.